Bibliotheque et remplacante
by megami no namida
Summary: t'aime les bibliotheque Draco? Absolument pas! Je suis sur que tu vas changer d'avis... On verra Nana on vera...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**Megami no namida

**Titre**

**Rating** T

**Paring** Draco/Harry

**Warning** Cette histoire raconte l'histoire de deux homes amoureux donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer** JK Rowling

**Note :** L'histoire ce déroulera uniquement à la bibliothèque. Ceci est un Twoshot pure délire ne vous attendez pas a un roman. **Principalement des Dialogues** !!

**Premiere Partie**

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 20 Septembre 9heure :**

-Bon, vous avez bien compris ?

-Oui m'dame, vous pouvez partir en toute quiétude. Je m'occupe de tout.

La Dame en question partie non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard soupçonneux a sa remplaçante. Mme Pince devait s'absenter durant un temps indéterminé mais avait demandé à voir la personne qui la remplacera. Pas qu'elle doutait du choix du nouveau directeur mais elle se refusais a laisser un voyou polluait son espace car oui c'était son domaine.

Quand elle fut enfin partie, la remplaçante lâcha un gros soupir. Elle défit son chignon et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle enleva sa cape dévoilant ainsi une tenue décontracté et peu réglementaire. Elle s'assit et pris un bouquin qui traîner sur la table commencent a lire.

-Oops !

Elle se releva vivement et alla ouvrir la porte, écarquillant les yeux voyant des élèves qui attendaient déjà. Une jeune fille brune ce précipita à l'intérieur fourrageant déjà dans les étagères.

-Eh bien ça promet !

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 20 Septembre 13heure : (POV de la remplaçante)**

-Non mlle Granger, nous n'avons pas ce livre.

-Mais….C'est impossible, c'est un classique voyons !

-Je vais alors le commander mlle.

-êtes vous sure de ne pas l'avoir ?

-Je….

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans « nous ne l'avons pas » Granger ?

Oh mon sauveur ! Je t'aime ! Oui, bon je l'avoue cette Hermione Granger me prend la tête depuis son arrivé. C'est-à-dire 9 heures du matin. Vous pouvez me blâmer mais Sacher que je n'est pas choisi d'être bibliothécaire pour que les enfants viennent m'enquiquiner. J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir 1 chapitre de mon livre, si si je vous jure !

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Ouh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite !

-Granger, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque que croit que je vienne faire ?

Et bam dans les dents ! Je sais je suis méchante mais faut pas m'embeter lorsque je lis. Et puis faut dire qu'elle est con sa question, non ? Ah elle s'en va. Si je me mets à danser vous croyez qu'on va me prendre pour une folle ? … Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais. Excusez moi mais mon sauveur blond va me demander un livre que je vais bien sur lui donner.

Comment ça et si il me demande le même livre que l'autre furie. Pour tout vous dire, en fait….eh bien….On l'a. Mais elle m'a fait chier alors je lui renvoie l'ascenseur. Oui, oui je sais, j'irai me confesser après.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous êtes la remplaçante, vraiment ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il on tous a me poser cette question ? C'est vrai quoi, on n'est pas obliger de porter des culs de bouteille et d'être en tailleur de la vielle époque pour faire bibliothécaire. Je crois que je vais crée un mouvement anti-discrimination sur les vêtements des bibliothécaires ; Je suis trop jeune pour m'habiller comme une chouette désolé.

-Bon eh bien. Je cherche un livre précis.

-Oui vas y, blondinet crache le morceaux.

Il me regarde bizarrement si je m'y connaissais pas je jurerais qu'il me fusille du regard. Quoi il l'aime pas ce surnom ?

-Ne m'appelez pas blondinet !

-Quoi tu préfères Blondi ?

-Comment osez vous ? Je vous interdis d'utiliser ma propre expression !

-C'est pas interdis, mon vieux ! Calme toi, ta pas déposer de brevet déçu que je sache, Si ?

-Non mais….

-Y a pas de mais, mon chou. Allez dis moi ce que tu cherches, avant que je me fâche.

Il a un rictus méprisant à mon égard. Je vous est dis que je l'aimais ? Il est trop chou.

-Laissez tomber je me casse ! Et croyez moi vous me le payerez !

Tsss les élèves d'aujourd'hui plus aucun respect ! Mais, j'attend Blondi j'attend…

**(Fin de POV)**

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 23 Septembre 17heure : (POV Draco)**

Cela va faire trois jours que je rumine. Mais rien, nada, niet…..Je ne trouve aucune idée de vengeance ! Moi Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards ne trouve aucun plan, pour me venger de cette pseudo-bibliotecaire. Trois jours que je viens et que je l'observe a la recherche d'une faille. Mais elle n'à aucune faille, a part son apparence étrange pour le métier qu'elle exerce.

Et la elle lis tranquillement, les pieds sur la table (si je vous le dis) répondant au question des élèves et leur indiquant l'emplacement des livres. A part lire elle ne fait rien, Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait assimilé aussi rapidement l'inventaire de la bibliothèque.

Personne ne connaît son nom, elle ne porte pas de badge.

Je n'ai rien trouvé sur son passé ni sur sa vie actuel ni sur ce qu'elle projette de faire.

Et en plus je n'ai pas trouvé le livre que je cherchais. Il est hors de question que je lui demande. Question de principes.

Je me lève et me dirige vers une étagère que je n'est pas encore fouillé.

-Malfoy.

Non, pas lui. J'ai tout fais pour l'éviter et le voila. Le grand Harry Potter survivant national et grand gagnant depuis la fin de la sixième année. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je l'évite. C'est une question que beaucoup se pose, mais je ne suis pas disposé à répondre !

-Potter.

-Tu daignes enfin me répondre ! J'ai cru un instant que tu avais perdu ta langue.

-Ta ta ta, voyons, contrairement a certain je préfère utilisé ma langue pour autre chose.

Il rougit. Il est trop mign…Enfin je veux trop ridicule. Oui voila, c'est ca. Ridicule, qu'allez vous imaginer.

-Alors Potter, est-ce à ton tour de perdre la tienne ?

-Ne rêve pas trop Malfoy !

-Et pourtant tu serais étonné …

-Bon les tourtereaux, ça suffit !

On sursaute en cœur et nous retournons vers la bibliothécaire. Harry rougit encore plus si c'est possible. Et moi, ben comme tout bon Malfoy je lui lance un regard noir. Non mais franchement oser me déranger en pleine conversation avec Harry. Oui, je dis Harry, c'est son prénom non !

Oh le lâche ! Il fuit ! Où est passer le légendaire courage des griffondors ? On se le demande.

-Au revoir !

Se tourne vers moi.

-Quand a toi ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu cherches depuis trois jours.

-….

-Ouh ouh y a quelqu'un ?

-…..

-Ok comme tu veux me répond pas ! Je vais aller draguer le joli petit lion qui c'est échappé….

-Non !!

Elle éclate de rire allait comprendre…mais j'ai faillit a mes principe ! Elle a dépassé les bords avec ses histoires de drague, pas vrai. Pas que je sois amoureux, Harry s'est juste mon ennemie personnel…Rien de plus…Bon ok vous avez gagner !

-Je suis raide dingue de Harry Potter ! Voila ça vous va !

-Oui j'avais cru remarquer.

-J'ai pas dit ça tout haut…n'est-ce pas ?

-Et oui mon lapin ! On ne peut pas tout garder.

-Oh merde…

-Je te le fais pas dire….

**Fin de POV)**

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 24 Septembre 12 heure :**

-Alors prêt a tout avoué !

-Vous avez gagnée !

-Ouais alors vas y ! Défie moi, mon chou !

- mmmh je n'aime pas trop vos surnoms…

-Désole, mais c'est pas compris dans le contrat ! Blondi chérie..

-Bon ok, ok.

-Allez accouche….

-En fait c'es…

-«L'art de faire l'amour a un Homme » Situé dans l'aile droite, au première étage, cinquième étagère au fond et la troisième rangé en partant du haut !!!!

-…..

-Alors c'est ça !! C'est pour Harry Hein ! Oh voyons rougis pas ! C'est de ton age après tour, je peux comprendre que tu veuille le…..

-Je crois que je vais y aller…

-Nan attend ! Il est très intéressant ce livre ! Il y avait même des positions que je ne connaissais pas… Mais reviens !!

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 26 Septembre 18 heures :**

-Bon ça y est ! Du boude plus ?

- Je ne boudais pas !!

-Oh allais à d'autre !

-De toute façon je n'aime pas les bibliothèques et encore moins les bibliothécaires !!

-Je vois…

-Quoi, vous n'allez pas bouder vous aussi. !!!

-Aha ! Tu boudais, tu l'avoues !

-Nan c'est juste que….vous voyez….

-Bon, c'est pas grave ! Tu vas me dire finalement ce que tu cherchais ?

-Je cherchais « la magie noir dans l'histoire » de Willena Heinburg.

-Il doit être….Ah voila, je viens de le finir ! Très intéressant en effet ! Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt…

-oui oui …euh…

-Tu veux autre chose ?

-A propos du livre dont vous m'avez parlé…

-« L'art de faire l'amour a un homme »…

-Oui…Il est ou vous disiez….

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 28 Septembre 17H30 :**

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, blondinet !

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas ! C'est vrai tu m'as profondément manquer ! Chaque heure passée sans toi n'a fait qu'agrandir la plaie de mes souvenirs….

-vous etes en train de lire un roman a l'eau de rose ?

-Comment ta devinais ?

-Pas difficile, croyez moi.

-Je te crois. Alors que puis-je pour toi, joli cœur ?

-C'est a propos du message que vous avez laissé dans le livre….

-Oui, continue…

-J'accepte !

-Tu es sur ? Cette mission est une des plus difficile ! Surtout pour toi.

-Oui !

-Et tu jures que quoiqu'il arrive, tu continueras !

-Oui !

-Et…

-Putain j'ai dit OUI !!!!!

- Ok te fâche pas. Mission « Comment humanisé un Malfoy ? » Va commencer !!!

-Ta pas un nom moins pourri.

-Nan.

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 29 Septembre 18 heure 30 :**

-On peut commencé ?

-On va commencé….Mais d'abord….Tu a ce que j'ai demandé ?

-Oui tenez…

-Merci tes adorable.

-Je.Ne.Suis.Pas Adorable !!

-Au fait tu peux me tutoyer. Vu ce qu'on va faire…..Au fait Appelle moi Nana.

-Oui vo…tu as raison.

-Aaaah Rien ai meilleur qu'un grand verre de coca frais…

-Si vous le dites…

-T'es vraiment un amour d'y avoir pensé !

-C'était la condition de paiement et je ne suis…Bas laisse tomber !

-Tu as dit ? Bon on va commencer….

-….

-Bah vas y parle !

-Mais je ne connais pas le programme !

-Y en a pas, tu dois juste me dire des truc….genre ce que tu ressent….

-Pas moyen !

-Mais aller, tu vas voir ça fait du bien !

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ?

-mme je sais pas ! Parle moi de….de Harry Potter par exemple.

-Ah suis que pourrais-je dire ?

-Comment en ais ru venu à l'aimer ?

-Ok. Alors tout commence……

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 30 Novembre 17 heure 30 : POV Nana)**

-Bonjour.

-mmh….

Oh ça va mal ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'est pas vu comme ça. Oh non…Il fait ça petite bouille de chien battu et pourtant fière ! J'ai trop envie de lui faire un câlin, comme a mon nounours ! (Nan pas ce genre de câlin ! pervers !)

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Allez dis, je sais que ça va pas !

-en fait c'est Potter….

Ouh la ça va vraiment mal ! Il ne di jamais Potter, seulement Harry lorsqu'il m'en parle…Faut dire qu'il est vraiment mordu. M'enfin il a jamais réussi a…..mmmmh…..se déclarer –j'avais proposer de lui sauter déçu, mais bon- Et ça le mine. Faut dire aussi que Harry est têtu mais c'est une vrai mule l'air de rien !! Draco a beau être devenu quelqu'un d plus ….civilisé s'y je puis dire, Harry le vois seulement comme le dernier des connards.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

-Il sort avec quelqu'un….

Ca ça fait mal.

-Ooh…Et comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

-Marc.

-Ma..Marc comme dans Marc est un homme ?

-Oui.

Pas très productif aujourd'hui.

-Mais c'est génial !!!

-Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? C'est déprimant !!!

-Mais si, ça prouve qu'Harry est gay ! Allez Blondi debout.

-C'est vrai !

-Tu as toutes tes chances !

Qui a dit que je gnagnatise !?

-au fait tu aimes les bibliothèques, maintenant ?

Il grimace, excusez moi j'adore le taquiner ! C'est mon sport préfère et le seul !

-Absolument pas !

-Mais pouant tu ne peux pas savoir tous ce que l'on peut apprendre dans une bibliothèque !

-Ouais comme tes romans d'amour ?

-Il n'y a pas que ça mon chou ! Tu ne peux pas savoir toutes les histoires dont recèle cette bibliothèque !

Il n'est pas très convaincu. Il s'en va plus tard. Je commence vraiment à l'apprécier. Je suis heureuse qu'il reparte avec le sourire. Mais pour Potter il va falloir que j'agisse !

-Eh bien. Je pense que l'opération « Attraper Potter » va pouvoir commencé !

A suivreeeuuuh

Voila la première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

Dans la prochaine partie Nana va se déchaîner pour que nos deux tourtereaux préfèré se mettent en couple a coup de bonne parole et de bouquin.

Un tite review ca ne tu personne.

Bisoux et que la déesse soit avec vous X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**Megami no namida

**Titre : **Bibliothèque et remplaçante

**Rating** T

**Paring** Draco/Harry

**Warning** Cette histoire raconte l'histoire de deux hommes amoureux donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer** JK Rowling

**Note :** Ceci est un Twoshot pure délire ne vous attendez pas a un roman. **Principalement des Dialogues** !!

Alors voila la deuxième et dernière partie, désolé cher lecteur pour la patience dont vous avez du faire preuve pour avoir enfin cette suite, XD, Je tient a préciser que la suite des autres fan fictions en cours, ne devront pas tarder.

**Deuxième partie.**

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard 31 Novembre 10 h 00 : (POV Harry)**

-Bonjour Harry Potter ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Je n'aime pas son ton mielleux, je sais qu'il ne présage rien de bon ! Il me fait pensé à Hermione lorsqu'elle veut me demander une faveur.

-Mlle Granger a-t-elle apprécié la lecture ?

-Euh….

Merdemerdemerde !!!! Je réponds quoi a ça ! C'est la faute d'Hermione ! Tout ça parce qu'elle a trop cherché la remplaçante maintenant, elle n'a plus le droit d'entrer dans la bibliothèque ! Hermione Granger Qui ne peut plus aller a la bibliothèque !! Vous vous rendez compte du calvaire !! Elle m'a forcé à prendre des livres pour elle et chaque fois elle en rajoute !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Ouais voila joue la carte de l'incompréhension.

-Ta ta ta, voyons beau brun, je doute que…..Tu lise ceci, lorsque tu a une insomnie.

-….

Elle me présente « Tout savoir sur les règle douloureuse ». Je rougis, La elle m'a eu, j'ai pas trop réfléchit lorsque je l'ai pris. C'est vrai quoi !! Je l'ai pris parce qu'il était sur la liste !! Hermione tu me le payeras……

-Ah et aussi ceci…..Ou ça…..ainsi que ça, ça et ça.

Elle me montra plusieurs livre sur l'histoire de différent peuple qui font partie du monde magique et dont je n'ai jamais entendu le nom.

-Fait pas cette tête la, je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin pas sans ton autorisation…..

Je pique un fard monstre, nan mais, c'est vrai quoi ! On dit pas se genre de chose comme ça…. En plus elle me connaît même pas !

-La prochaine fois, te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Granger ! T'es un homme ! Merde ! Alors agis comme tel, ou on va croire que ton rien dans le caleçon !! Et pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que de ce coté la……Avec Marc….

-Je ne sors plus avec lui !!!! Ce n'est qu'un salop !

Je rêve ! Je suis sur dans la quatrième dimension ! Elle me lance un regard plus que suggestif et un sourire carnassier. Dois-je avoir peur ? Nan, j'ai battu l'un des sorciers les plus puissant de ce siècle je vais pas me faire……intimidé…..par une remplaçante de Mme Pince !

-En plus on peut pas dire que t'es un laideron ! T'es même le contraire….Et ton cul…..Ouuuuaaaahhhh…..

La, je ne peux rien faire a par jouais les carpe tellement je suis abasourdi. Elle a levé les mains vers le ciel et remercié Dieu de faire des hommes avec des …… Ohmondieuohmondieu ! Je ne répéterai pas la suite, ce serai trop pour vos chaste oreilles (nda : chaste…..c'est vite dit….) et moi je repasse en mode écrevisse.

-vous pourriez arrêté de parler….

-DRACO !! Mon chouuuuuu !!!!

Elle ne m'écoute pas !! Attendez une minute….C'est Draco Malfoy, qu'elle a appelé « mon chou ». Comment ose-t-elle !!!! Ce n'est pas SON chou !!! Nan, j'suis pas jaloux !!!!

Bon un pitit peu peut-être…….bon ok beaucoup.

-Reviens !!!!! Roooohhh….

Je fulmine silencieusement, Enfin pas vraiment. On peut m'entendre grogner je crois…..Vu la tête que font les élèves a cote de moi, c'est très probable…

-Désolé Ryrounet mais va falloir que je te laisse. Tu peut rangé tout ça ! Tu seras un amour.

Et le temps que je réponde elle est déjà parti. Merdeeeeeeeeeee……

(Fin de POV)

**Même jour 17 H 30 :**

-Ah Dédé, je t'attendais.

- Tu ne te calmeras jamais sur les surnoms, Hein ?

-Ecoute mon chou. Le programme d'aujourd'hui et très chargé ! On n'a pas le temps de répondre au question idiote.

-Je t'écoute.

-Alors nous allons tenté de t'enlevé ta FI.

-Ma quoi ?

-FI…Face impassible !

-Je n'est pas de FI.

-Si ! La preuve tu l'utilises, la.

-…..

-Alors à partir de demain, ton masque va tomber !! Ah et au fait Harry ne sors plus avec Marc.

-QUOI !!!!

-T'excite pas, on va y aller en douceur pour ton….

-Plus de Marc….Ou a tu eu cette info ! Même moi je ne suis pas au courant !

-Euh….

-C'est un mensonge pour me remonter le morale…

-Mais nan !

-Alors dit moi qui te la dit !

-….

-J'en était sur ! J'me casse !!

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard 5 Décembre 17 h 00 :**

-Nana….

-….

-Nana….

-….

- Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ? Ecoute, je ne savais pas….

-…..

-Oh et puis merde !

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard 6 Décembre 18 h 30 : (POV DE DRACO)**

-Nana !

Elle ne me répond toujours pas. Cela va faire Trois jour que je viens pour m'excu….Attendez je réessaye…..Pour m'excus…..Non j'y arriverai pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est difficile a dire ! Nan mais c'est vrai ! Il n'est pas prononçable ce mot !

-Nanaaaaaaaaaa !!

Grrr, mais cette fois ! J'ai une arme secrète ! Elle ne pourra pas résister ! Elle va flancher et je le sais….

-Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi.

Aha Elle commence à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

-Ohh et regarde ce qui est la !

Et oui, Draco Malfoy ne ce contente pas d'avoir UNE arme en réserve. Hahahahahaha Et si c'a ne suffit pas…..Et pourtant elle trépigne d'impatience…….Je vais lui porter le coup final !

-Tadaaaaa !

-T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est trop injuste et tu le sais !!!

-C'est justement pour ça que je le fais.

-La torture psychologique devrait être interditeeeeuuuuhhhh !!!

-C'est vrai…. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je ne risque rien.

-Mais…mais…..

-Bon accepte tu le pot de vin ? Où je repars avec….

-NAN….Surtout pas.

Elle m'arrache des mains ce que je lui est rapporter. C'est-à-dire la suite d'un roman qu'elle adore dont je tairais le nom…..Oui je ne préfère pas qu'on me voit avec ce genre d'ouvrage……Qui n'est sorti qu'en dix exemplaire et illustrer…..On en apprend tout les jour, je vous le dit……accompagné d'un verre version mega de coca - allez savoir - ainsi qu'une photo de moi, enfant, pour ça j'ai du avoir une réunion avec mes moi intérieurs mais c'était la seule solution…….

-Oooohhh t'est trop chouuuuu……….

Je m'y attendais, le fait qu'elle gnagnatise devant une photo de moi enfant, était sur et certain, vu comment elle se conduit avec moi adolescent, j'aurai sûrement était traumatisé si je l'avais rencontré. On peut voir des étoiles dans ses yeux et je sais que ça ne présage rien de bon mais après tout que peut-elle faire avec une malheureuse photo…….

Je crains le pire.

-Ok alors on va commencer demain, ce que j'avais prévu.

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard 7 Décembre 16 h 30 :**

-Nan, nan et nan !

-Quoi encore !!!

-Quand tu lis ce passage, tu es censé être triste pas rigoler !!!

-Mais c'est drôle, non ? Alors je ris !

-Ecoute…..Je me demande qui t'as éduqué…..Quand les personnages principaux meurt par amour….Et bien ce n'est pas drôle….a la rigueur émouvant, mais pas drôle.

-Mais c'est ridicule, on ne ce tue pas pour….Pour_ Ca_ !

-Tu es sur d'être amoureux toi !

-Oui, mais moi c'est différent !

-Je crois que je vais avoir du boulot……

-Sinon Blondie t'aime les bibliotheque ?

-Absolument pas !

-Je suis sur d'arriver a te changer d'avis !

-On verra , on verra...

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard 10 Décembre 17 h 30 :**

-Voyons, ne pleure pas !

-Mais….Mais c'est trop tristeeeeuuuhhh !!

-Oui mais t'as réaction et quelque peu….exagérer.

-Non, elle est très appropriée !! J'ai lu que ce livre faisait pleuré les plus endurci.

-……

-Donc il est normal que je pleure, non ?

-Tu faisais semblant !!

-Non, j'ai essayé de satisfaire tes exigences. Rien de plus.

-…Ok…

-Tu peux y aller et ne viens pas demain.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus « m'entraîner ». Je n'étais pas assez convaincant.

-Si. Si rassure toi, pas la peine de t'énerver. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire demain à l'heure de notre rendez-vous.

-Et je fais quoi moi demain ? Mes amis savent qu'il ne faut pas me déranger à certaine heure.

-Tu vas me lire ça et me dire ce que tu en as pensé.

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard 11 Décembre 17 h 00 :**

-Ah Harry ! Te voila !

-Euh...oui que me vouliez vous ?

-Viens approche...

-...Euh...

-N'est pas peur...

-...

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal...

-Je ne suis pas tres rassuré la...

-Ok . On va faire ca autrement.

-Comment ca ?

-A partir de maintenant , tu devra venir tout les deux jour ici .

-QUOI !!! C'est une blague !?

-Et nan , Mon chou . Bon je te laisse , j'ai d'autre élèves a martyriser.

-Quoi , non , attendez ! Remerdeuuuuh.

**Bibliotheque de Poudlard 12 Decembre 17 H 30 :**

-Alors ?

-Eh bien que dire...J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. toute la logique qu'ila fallu pour decouvrire le meurtrier...Meme moi , je ne savais qui avait tué la victime...C'est tout bonement brillant.

-Je savais qu'il te fallait des livre qui demande de la reflexion...Donc tiens et reviens dans deux jours.

-Mmmmh ok , alors maintenant ce sera ca la frequence , tout les deux jours.

-Tu a tout compris !

-Ok , meme si je trouve ca louche...

-Roooh tu me connais !

-C'est bien ca le probleme.

-Allez A dans deux jours !

-Ouais.

**Bibliotheque de Poudlard 13 Decembre 16 H 30 :**

-Que me voulez vous alors ?

-Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un livre.

-Oui , je vois . Mais pourquoi est-ce ...

-Dans exactement 11 jours , le livre te montrera la derniere page , pour cela il te fau lire le livre en entier...

-Et qui vous dit que je vais lire ce livre ?

-Tant pis , mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle...Crois moi ! Ah et une fois que tu auras decouverent la derniere page tu devras aller a l'endroit indiquer sur l'arriere de la page.

-Je verrais.

**Bibliotheque de Poudlard 14 Decembre 17 H 00 :**

-Ah mon chou ! Te voila , j'ai quelque chose a te dire...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu fais cette tete ? Tiens , je les ai fini .

-Eh bien...Tiens.

-Mmmh , Je dois le lire..."Ta haine , mon amour" T'essayes de me faire chier?

-Non pas du tout ! Tu dois absolument le lire !

-Mais t'as quoi , a la fin ? T'es bizarre !

-Draco...

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prenom !? Ca doit etre grave !

-...

-Mais tu va repondre ! Pourquoi tu dis rien !

-Ecoutes...Je vais devoir partir pendant quelque jours...

-Quoi ! Comment ca ? Pourquoi ? Et nos cours dans tout ca ?

-SILENCE ! Ecoute dans 11 jours Tu iras la ou le livre "L'art de faire l'amour a un garcon" est entreposé ! A 17 Heure precise !

-Mais...

-Chut ! Un page apparaitra alors , lis la attentivement , ce sera la fin de l'histoire. C'est très important ! Tu me promet de faire ce que je te dit !

-Ok , mais...

-J'espere que cela te rendra heureux comme je le suis maintenant !

_La jeune femme serra le jeune homme dans ses bras , le blond semblait perdu. Et avant qu'il puisse posait les question qui lui brulait les lèvres , la jeune femme etait parti._

**Bibliotheque de Poudlard 24 Decembre 23 H 40 :**

Harry Potter se tenait devant les portes de la bibliotheque , elles n'etaient pas fermer , et cela l'etonna. Il poussa l'un des battants et penetra dans la salle obscur . Il put pourtant distingué une lueur dans les etages vers le fond de la bibliotheque.

Il s'avanca rapidement , tenant fermement dans sa main gauche un ouvrage plutot épais.

Il marcha de plus en plus vite , pour finir par courir comme ci sa vie en dependait. Il montat les marche quatre a quatre , zigzaguant parmis les etageres , s'avancant rapidement vers la source de lumiere.

Quand enfin il s'arreta , une etagere seulement le separer de son but.

Il avanca sa main libre et legerement tremblante et la posa sur le coté du meuble. Posant un dernier regard sur son livre , "Ta haine , mon amour" , il finit par s'avancer.

Ce qu'il vit , le figea .

OOOOOO

_Assise a la fenetre , elle retracé du regard les courbes de la plaine. Silencieuce , impassible , seule son regard trahissait son immense tristesse . La lune carressait doucement son visage , seule lumiere de la piece. _

_Et moi dans l'innocence de ma jeunesse , je ne savais pas tout ce qui ce jouait en cet instant. _

_Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rester droite malgré ce qu'il c'etait passé. Quand je lui est demandé "Pourquoi ?" , Elle ne trembla pas , elle ne cilla pas , aucun frisson ne la parcouru comme j'avais l'habitude de voir chez les autre. Et j'eus dés ce moment un immense respect pour elle._

_Quand le gong sonna , elle se leva. Et jamais je n'oublierai son regard. Oui , je me souviens ._

_Je me souviens du sourire qu'elle avait._

_Je me souviens de sa demarche elegante et assuré._

_Je me souviens de son odeur si particuliere lorsqu'elle c'est avancé._

_Je me souviens des quelque mots qu'elle murmura a mon oreille , reponse a ma question ._

_Je me souviens du sentiment qui nacquit en moi a cette instant et resta._

_Je me souviens des larmes qui devalerent le long de mes joues._

_Je me souviens du souffle qui me manqua ._

_Car quand plus tard la ceremonie debuta , et qu'elle ce mit a chanter , cela ne fit que renforcé ce sentiment. _

**_Je ne te demanderai pas pardon , Pour ce sentiment tabous que j'ai pour toi... Au contraire , je le cheris , et je n'est pas peur... Je n'est aucun regret , si ce n'est de ne t'avoir rien dit , Jamais tu ne m'aimeras , mais sache quand meme... Que moi , je t'aime._**

_Alors le glas sonna , et quand elle disparut , elle avait toujours le meme sourire , son regard ancré dans celui tant aimé. _

_"J'ai gouté au plus grand des poisons" tel furent ses mots._

_Pourquoi les larmes coulent encore aujourd'hui ? Car l'histoire ne ce finit pas la. _

_Non , il manque une partie et seule moi peut la conter , parceque je fus la seule a entendre le son qui sortie de la bouche de la personne aimé , la seule a voir les larmes coulaient lorsqu'elle dit._

_"Moi aussi."_

Draco Malfoy referma son livre , le serrant contre lui, ne faisant pas attention a l'unique larme qui s'echappa.

Il ferma les yeux , mais les rouvrit aussitot en sentant un bouche chaude se collé a la sienne. Deux bras puissant entourant son cou et un langue quemandant tendrement le passage.

Il reconnut la personne tant desiré , et sa langue alla rejoindre sa consoeur dans un ballait amoureux.

Ils se separerent , front contre front , legerement haletant , reprenant leurs respirations.

-Joyeux noël , Draco.

-Joyeux noël...Harry. Puis-je demander la raison de ce baiser ?

Le brun se recula legeremnt , regardant dans les yeux du blond quand il repondit.

-Parce que Je t'aime.

Draco le regarda surpris. Puis sourit , avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi.

-Ah au fait ! Tiens...

Harry tendit une envellope a son petit ami (enfin) . Celui la retourna plusieur fois la lettre , a la recherche d'un quelconque piège. Quand enfin il l'ouvrit , il ne put s'empecher de rire.

-Je l'admet.

OOOOOO

-Etes-vous sur ?

-Oui , et certaine.

La jeune femme offrit un sourire eblouissant a son interlocuteur.

-J'au fait ce que je voulais faire.

-N'allez vous donc pas dire aurevoir a vos eleves.

-Nan. J'aime pas les Adieu.

-Alors c'est un Adieu...

Le directeur sourit tristement. Il observa la porte de la bibliotheque , avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous plait tant dans les bibliotheque ?

La remplacante pencha legerement la tête sur le coté , un sourire mysterieux avait pris place sur son visage.

-Les bibliotheques cachent bien des histoires , c'est a nous de les decouvrire.

Parmis les etageres , alors qu'un couple s'enlacé , une photo tombe a terre et a l'arriere de cette photo , une simple phrase.

"Je parie que tu aimes les bibliotheque maintenant **!" **

FIN

Voila , fini , ma premiere fanfiction posté et fini . J'espere que ca vous a plu. Pardonner moi mais je n'avais plus d'ordinateur mais maintenant j'ai mon ordi portable donc les post seront surement plus frequent.

Par contre je tiens a dire que je suis decu car pour 300 visite sur cette fanfiction seulement deux on fais des commentaires.

Bisoux et que la Déesse soit avec vous.


End file.
